malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Onos T'oolan
|image= |pseudonyms=Tool |race=Imass |gender=Male |born= |died= |appearance= |family= Kilava Onass (sister) T'ber Tendara (brother) Han'ith Iath (brother) Hetan (wife) Absi (son) Stavi (step-daughter) Storii (step-daughter) |affiliation= |occupation= |rank= |titles=First Sword of the Logros T'lan Imass Warleader of the White Face Barghast |warren= |soletaken= |divers= }} Onos T'oolan, also known as "Tool", was a clanless, or unbound, T'lan Imass warriorGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xv, though he had originally been part of the Tarad clan. He was first encountered in the company of Adjunct Lorn on a mission to release a Jaghut Tyrant from his barrow in the Gadrobi Hills. Among his other work for the Malazan Empire he helped to negotiate the treaty with the MoranthReaper's Gale, Chapter 17, UK MMPB, pg. 752. He eventually formed a strong bond of friendship with Toc the Younger. Once he was the First SwordMemories of Ice, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB of the Logros T'lan Imass. (see Lay of the First Sword) In Gardens of the Moon Tool and Toc saved the life of Adjunct Lorn. She was however angry, as Tool was supposed to have made contact with her days earlier. Lorn also told Tool that the Barghast had been in the area in response to his presence.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.273-275. Lorn told Toc that Tool would make his own way to Pale.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.277 In Memories of Ice He was befriended by Toc the Younger while travelling with Lady Envy's entourage. He was so touched by Toc's friendship that he came to think of the young man as a brother, so when Toc was taken prisoner by the Pannion Seer, Tool left Envy's side and set off to rescue his friend. As a reward for freeing Toc the Younger, Togg returned Onos T'oolan to life. In his new form, Toc Anaster described him as "covered in scars - more scars of battle than Toc had ever seen on a single person before. Despite this, there was a comfort, there in his face - a gentleman's face, no more than twenty years of age, the features pronounced, heavy-boned, framed in long black hair devoid of any fetishes or braids. His eyes were a soft brown" In Dust of Dreams - Dassem Ultor - Krughava - Onos T'oolan - Fear Sengar - Gruntle ]] Onos T'oolan married Hetan, the daughter of Humbrall Taur, Warleader of the Senan clan of the White Face Barghast.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 4 Taur died in an accident while travelling to Darujhistan,Dust of Dreams, Chapter 4 and Onos T'oolan was unanimously chosen as WarleaderDust of Dreams, Chapter 4 He and Hetan had a sonDust of Dreams, Chapter 10 called Absi. Onos T'oolan was also stepfather to her twins Storii and Stavi, whose father was of Kruppe of Darujhistan.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 4 Because of his aversion to unjust battle, Onos T'oolan was considered cowardly by the the Barghast, who constantly schemed to depose him.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 10Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12 Although Onos was an Imass, he sacrificed his life to save his Barghast clan from attack by his strongest rival.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12 His family was torn apart as a result.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 15 Olar Ethil forced Toc Anaster to block Tool from reaching Hood's gate where he could have embarked upon his afterlife.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12 He eventually met other T'lan Imass who had participated in the Second Ritual of Tellann. Onos led them to slaughter the Barghast he held responsible for the murder of his familyDust of Dreams, Chapter 24 UK HB p.868. In The Crippled God Three days after the slaughter, Onos led the remaining three thousand towards the convergence surrounding the Crippled God withstanding the powers of Olar Ethil in doing soThe Crippled God, Chapter 6 UK HB p. 142-147. He lead his force to take part in the Battle for the Spire as allies to the elder races of the K'Chain Che'Malle and the Jaghut, as well as supporting the Letherii and some Tarthenal. In the battle the blood of the war god Fener rained down upon Tool and the T'lan Imass warriors making them along with the Jaghut they fought alongside mortal again. After the battle T'oolan was reunited with his wife and children, and left to live with the newly rejuvenated Imass race. Quotes Notes and references The image used in the infobox is an interpretation of Tool by dejan-delic Category:T'lan Imass Category:Imass Category:Males Category:Warleaders